


An End Has A Start

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-A-Day 2011 Project-June [28]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things should be simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An End Has A Start

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 179. Happy Birthday [](http://proseac1.livejournal.com/profile)[proseac1](http://proseac1.livejournal.com/). Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

Tim came out of Starbucks with Gibbs’ coffee in one hand and his own Grande Caramel Macchiato in the other, keenly aware of Rule 23.

Naturally Tony had sauntered out into the parking lot the minute he had his own drink, having ascertained there were no baristas worth flirting with.

Before he could kvetch about getting stuck with the coffee bill again, Tim noticed the wistful look on Tony’s face and the source: a 1966 Mustang soft-top, nearly the spitting image of the one Tony had lost in the line of duty.

Tim understood.

Some things you never get over.  



End file.
